Lost
by Fire Arrow
Summary: The struggle of a single warrior, battling her own inner turmoil, alone. *ing Kirisawa, Fuuko and Mikagami, Tokiya.
1. Whispers from the Grave

****

Disclaimer: Nothing in this Fan fiction belongs to me except Yuriko, Nikki, and a few other characters but you can take them if you want because after this fan fiction I won't really need it anymore.

A/N: Gee, you're probably thinking. Oh-oh, not another useless fan fiction by 'the one and only Fire Arrow'. Yeah, I heard that disappointed groan but guess what! You were actually curious enough to click on the link to this fanfic so I'm not going to disappoint you (unless you wanted complete mush… that's where I excel… at least I think I do). It's my first Thriller/Romance (romance again… I know I know. You're now probably thinking 'when is she going to ever going to realize that she can't even write a decent romance bit'… live with it people, I'm like that!). Hope you like it.

Chapter one: 

Whispers of the dead

__

Dedicated to my best friend who helped me on this one.

****

Prologue

The boat sailed gently over the calm waters of the Japanese Coast. The sun shone brightly over the two 4 year old twin girls, who giggled as they jumped around the boat's railings pretending to throw each other off. 

" Yuriko! Look at me. I'm flying." Said one of the violet haired girls climbing onto the railing. 

"Be careful. Mama will not like it if you fall." Warned Yuriko. Suddenly the sky darkened and the waters became wild. "Fuuko! Get down let's go inside." She said. Fuuko laughed and got off.

"No! I love the wind. Let me feel it!" she climbed onto a higher rod and spread open her arms. Yuriko nervously tugged at her skirt and begged her to come down. "No. I'll stay, you can go." The wind grew faster and Fuuko squealed with delight. Suddenly Fuuko felt herself get lighter. 

She looked around and realized that the wind was trying to lift her into the air. She screamed, Yuriko grabbed her and both made their way to the stairs that lead below. Fuuko scrambled inside just before the door banged shut. She realized that Yuriko was nowhere to be found.

Her heart began to thump faster and she searched, suddenly she realized that everyone aboard was pointing to the window and screaming. Fuuko scrambled towards it and rushed out side as she saw that Yuriko was being tossed around the boat. The poor girl had been knocked out. Fuuko found her way outside and battled her way to her twin sister. To her horror she saw her being thrown into the water. Fuuko scrambled towards the railing and looked over just in time to see her sister's head disappear underneath the dark sea…

********************

The park was silent and asleep. The only sound that could be heard was that of the owls and crickets. It was 12:01, midnight. On top of that it was a school night; but she couldn't sleep. Not today, not now. Fuuko's eyes traveled wearily to the full moon above her.

'If only you were here Yuriko.' She thought. ' You would have enjoyed this night so much…' A tear fell down her pale cheek. The wind started to blow from behind her causing the hair to blow over her face. She didn't bother to push it away. She tore her eyes away from the moon and looked over at the park fountain. The water had been turned off and the only water in the fountain itself was still and untouched. The park lanterns had been shut off ages before she even got there.

Tonight was the night, Yuriko's death anniversary… every year it was like this. Sleepless nights for a week, no appetite. Then the day after, she would forget the entire ordeal and life would turn to normal.

There was a loud rumble and in seconds it started to rain. Fuuko just looked at the sky then went on walking as if nothing had happened.

" Rain, Rain go away little Yuri-ko wants to play…" a voice broke through the rain. A sweet little singsong voice. Fuuko looked up but saw nothing. The rain was falling hard. Fuuko looked around frustrated. The voice kept on going on and on and on and on! It was coming from everywhere. Soon the voice had become an entire choir. 

"Rain, Rain go away little Yuri-ko wants to play… Rain, Rain go away…" 

"STOP IT!" Fuuko screamed putting her hands to her head and fell to her knees. The voice was just too much! It was driving her insane. 

"Fuuko?" asked a voice. Fuuko looked up;

"Mikagami…" she cried and jumped onto him crying. 

"Whoa…" Fuuko continued sobbing uncontrollably into his jacket. For a few minutes they stood under the starlit sky. Mikagami was totally taken aback, too shocked to realize that he was standing with Fuuko's arms around him. Not understanding what else he should do, he just stood there. 

"It's stopped raining…" mumbled Fuuko after she had stopped crying. She looked up into Mikagami's eyes then realized that her grip on him was making him uncomfortable.

"Sorry." She said stepping back.

"What on earth are you talking about? There never was any rain, just you screaming your head off." He replied calmly… in his usual cold voice. Fuuko gave him a confused look.

"B-but it was raining s-so hard… a-and I heard this voice singing… it was Y-Yuriko… I mean a little girl's voice." Fuuko lowered her head. 

"Maybe you should go home." He said. 

"Yeah, maybe I should…" replied Fuuko a little hurt. Biting her lip she turned around and made her way out of the park towards her house. 

********************

The next day Fuuko woke with a bad headache. 

"Oh," she groaned as she got up from her bed. Her mother knocked on her door.

"Fuuko dear, hurry up or you'll be late for school." She called. 

"Coming Ma." She called back as she stepped into the bathroom. 

She walked out a few minutes later ready and fresh in her uniform, which seemed unusually tidy and well ironed. Hopping on one foot while getting her shoes on the other she stumbled into the kitchen where her father sat reading a newspaper at the table and her mother at the stove cooking pancakes. 

With one final tug at her shoelace Fuuko sat down on a chair opposite her father and looked down at her empty plate. 

"MA? I'm getting late!" she squealed looking at her mom. 

"What do you say?" asked her father as he looked at her over his newspaper while her mother smiled apologetically at her.

"Please." 

"And…?"

"Sorry." 

"Much better." With that her father went back to reading the newspaper. Fuuko sighed and rolled her eyes. Her mother laughed and put two think pancakes on Fuuko's plate. Looking at the time Fuuko quickly gobbled down both of her pancakes and rushed out side. 

"BYYYE MA, BYE DAD!" she cried as she rushed outside, on her way picking up her books that she had left at the doorway the afternoon before.

Running as fast as she could she only stopped once outside Domon's house to check whether he was waiting outside for her. He wasn't so she rushed on. 

Finally reaching school she slowed down her pace a little and walked up to her locker. 

'I'm actually here before the first bell.' She thought, amazed at her speed. 

"Fuuko? You're here early!" cried one of her friends from Music class. Fuuko smiled and quickly opened her locker. 

The school newspaper had been dropped by her locker that morning as well as the school magazine. It always amazed her how they could fit such thick stacks of paper through those little vents in the locker. 

"School's Art teacher retiring… new teacher coming on Monday." Fuuko sighed. Her most hated teacher was leaving. Putting both the newspaper and the magazine back in she quickly took her Japanese and French books out. First two classes, this would save her the trouble of running to and fro. Shutting her locker she walked into her homeroom class as the first bell rang.

********************

"Ma! I don't like this house." Grumbled Nikki, as she turned to face her mother from the passenger seat to the driver seat. Her blond hair hanging over her purple eyes, her pink lips pouting and her arms crossed over her chest. 

"I don't really care Nikki. It's the best we could get." Replied the woman next to her. Her hair was a more natural blond than Nikki's and her eyes were blue. On top of that Nikki's face was more Asian than her mother's was. Her mother always said it had been her father's face. Nikki had dyed the blond hair herself. 

"Humph, you should have taken an apartment on the campus." She snapped. 

"Stop complaining Nikki. Just get your stuff and go inside." Nikki mumbled some swear words under her breath and quickly gathered her stuff to take in.

The house wasn't that bad, actually it was better than the last house they had, had in Boston. She shuddered as she remembered the rats… and the garbage dump. Oh the horror of living there was terrible.

Opening the typically Japanese sliding door she stepped inside. The polished wooden flooring screamed for her to take off her shoes, while the walls grumbled about her dusty hands touching them. Sauntering Nikki checked out all the rooms until she found a small neat one at the end of the corridor.

"Ma, I'm taking this room" she shouted and dropped all her things on the floor; then went out to get some more. Outside her mother was taking out the furniture… with another strong man helping her. 

"Hello… I'm Nikki Kortin " She said extending her hand to him.

"Ishijima, Domon" he replied taking her hand and shaking it. "I live across the street, you see that flower shop… it's mine… well actually my parents."

"Oh… nice to meet you Ishijima…"

"Call me Domon…"

"Okay…" she replied uncertain why he was asking her to use his surname.

"And I'm Janice Kortin…. Your new arts teacher… Nikki, Domon jus happens to be going to the same school as you." 

"Oh really?" asked Nikki not at all interested. Domon and her mother didn't realize that.

"I'd love to show Nikki around." Said Domon. 

"That's great! Nikki starts school on Monday…. I'll probably leave late. You can come here to collect her." Said her mother. "Isn't that great Nikki?"

"Oh yes, fabulous." Replied Nikki sarcastically.

********************

It was a windy day that day. Mikagami had found an empty bench under a Sakura tree and was quietly going over his notes. 

"Mikagami… how nice to see you out of your usual throne in the Library, for once." Came the voice of Recca Hanabishi as he strolled by with his hands in his pocket. 

"I've got a test on Monday, I'm studying for it… not that you would know anything about it, you are more likely to not pass your grade" Replied Mikagami; not taking his eyes off of his notes. 

"What did you say Mikagami?" asked Recca, his voice getting a notch or two louder.

"Nothing, I can't do anything about your hearing problem." Mikagami said before taking off his glasses and shutting his notebook and walking off; leaving a very pissed-about-to-explode Recca behind.

"Stupid people…" he thought as he walked into the school building. He spotted Domon walking happily past him. 'Wonder what he's so happy about?' he wondered then opened his locker. The school newspaper and annual magazine were both lying inside it. 

"Art teacher retiring…. Hmmm," quickly he flipped through the entire newspaper. Sighing and tucking it under his arm he picked up his Geometry book. 

"Mi-chan!" exclaimed someone from behind him. He felt someone hit him hard on the back in greeting. 

"Who let the sea monkey's out?" he asked as he turned around to face Fuuko. Fuuko laughed, and waved her copy of the school newspaper.

"Isn't it great! Ol' Uma is leaving us for an art school in China!" 

"Don't talk like that of your teachers…" mumbled Mikagami as he walked off leaving a hyper Fuuko behind.

********************

__

"… Draw what you want… what ever is in your mind Fuuko." She whispered in Fuuko's ear; not because she was supposed to be quiet, but because she knew Fuuko would draw if she were scared. 

Fuuko looked up into her teacher's eyes. They flashed at her… 

"… But there isn't anything in my mind." Fuuko whispered back… her lower lip beginning to tremble. 

"Oh… but that's because you refuse to see anything…open your mind… don't be afraid of what you might see." 

Fuuko looked down at her paper. Then slowly picked up the crayon lying in front of her and began to draw. She didn't look at what she was drawing; she just did what her hand made her do. 

For what seemed like ages she just drew with that one blue crayon… blue… Yuriko's favorite color. It had been one year since her death… 11 months since they gave up looking for her body. 11 months since Fuuko had lost every hope of ever seeing Yuriko again. Dead or alive.

She had finished… her hands refused to move any further. Her teacher picked up the paper from her hands… 

"Beautiful Fuuko… my, you're getting as good as Yuriko once was…" Fuuko didn't say any thing. Tears were streaming down her face.

"… I hate you…" she said looking up at the teacher whose head had shot up from the piece of paper in her hand. " I HATE YOU!" she screamed and stood up. Tears were falling down her cheeks at maximum speed. With one last look at the teacher she ran out of the room leaving the teacher and the rest of the class to stare after her. The drawing fell to the floor… two girl's chasing each other on a boat… two very happy girls…

********************

"Oi Fuuko! Wake up." Shouted Recca as he waved a hand in front of Fuuko's face.

"Huh?" Fuuko finally snapped out of the trance she was in. Recca sighed.

"Finally! You haven't even touched your food…" said Recca pointing at the 'thing' on Fuuko's plate. Fuuko looked down at her food. 

"Wha…? Oh yeah…" she quickly picked up her fork and stuffed her face with a spoonful. 

"Ohh, pith colth…yuf" she said choking on her food as she tried to swallow it. Recca sweat dropped as he looked at Fuuko struggling with her food. 

"Well duh! It's been lying there for 15 minutes untouched…" exclaimed Recca. Yanagi looked at Fuuko concerned.

"Are you alright Fuuko? You seemed upset, is something bothering you?" she asked. Fuuko looked up from her plate as she quickly swallowed her food. Wiping her mouth with a table cloth she answered,

"No… just thinking about my old Art teacher in my school before I came here," she said.

Recca grinned, " I bet you didn't really get along with her, comparing how you got on with this teacher." Fuuko tried to smile then got up.

"Okay, I'd love to stay but I want to throw this food away and read the rest of the school newspaper before History class so... Bye" she said as she picked up her tray and walked off. Recca frowned.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked Yanagi. Yanagi shrugged.

"I'm really not sure."

********************

Nikki quietly laid her quilt over her bed. After 3 hours of sweeping and dusting she had finally moved in all furniture. That boy, Domon, had helped take out all the stuff they needed badly like beds and all but said he's be around later because he was getting late for school. Luckily they didn't have much furniture and the house was bigger than any before so lot's of room's very empty. Except for one in the corner… it was jammed shut, and her mother didn't want to break down the wall… 

Sitting down on her greenish-blue bed-sheet she took one quick look around her room. They couldn't bring much along. She only had a suitcase of clothes, her jewelry box, a couple of books and her teddy bear that her father had supposedly given to her when she was two… just before he left. She didn't remember him, or him giving the teddy bear… but it didn't matter, it had happened and that was what mattered… too her. 

"Love me like you used to… don't leave me like before, hold me like you used… before you walked out of that door…" she started to sing. Her favorite song, the one her mother claimed her father loved the most. She used to listen to it every night… 

"Nikki honey, I just opened the door… come look at the room, it's amazing!" Nikki sprang up from the bed and rushed out where her mother was standing with some weird looking tool in her hand and beaming at the open door. 

Nikki quickly rushed in; her mouth fell open as she stared at the room. It was fully furnished, two mattresses on the floor… a small table that was below her knees in the middle of the room. It was all so typically Japanese. 

"My gosh Ma, this room… but don't we have to return all this stuff?" she asked her mother totally stunned.

"Probably, I'll talk to the real estate agent," she said then stepped up and wedged open the trunk. It was filled with Kimono's and Japanese trinkets. 

"Being a Japanese house in Japan I'm not surprised by all this but… how long has this place been like this?" asked Nikki.

"I don't know honey, but maybe we should move out of here. It could have some disease or something… that's why it could have been locked up…" said her mother as they both stepped out. 

"Wow ma, it's just like a book… maybe there's a ghost haunting this place…." At exactly that moment they heard a glass break. 

"Oh no! My priceless vase! I left it on the doorstep!" exclaimed her mother as they both ran to see what had happened to it.

********************

Ganko bit her lip as she looked up at the woman. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to do that… I was just completing my paper rounds…" she exclaimed. 

"You are the latest subscriber aren't you?" 

"Yes dear I am… oh no, no need to cry honey, it's only a vase you poor baby come inside, would you like any milk and cookies?" asked the woman. Ganko stopped crying then shook her head.

"Thank you but I got to finish my paper rounds," she said then looked closely at the girl next to the women.

"Are you by any chance Japanese?" she asked. The girl smiled and shook her head.

"No." she said. 

"Oh, here's the news paper and I'll be off now." Ganko said to them then cycled off wondering why Nikki looked so different from her mother. Not even thinking that maybe Nikki's father was Japanese.

********************

Mikagami flung his book bag over his shoulder before checking the gateways of the school. There was only a single person leaning against the gate. From the way the person was standing, one would assume that it was a guy yet the uniform indicated that it was a girl. 

"Fuuko…" thought Mikagami realizing only Fuuko would be so easily mistaken as a boy from her actions. He began to walk, and he passed her, pretending he didn't notice her. Yet at the same time he was surprised when she just stared through him, as if he weren't there. 

Not used to being ignored by anyone but rather pestered or drooled over, (the first one applied to this particular person), he stopped and wondered what was wrong. 

"I know you're there. I was waiting for you." Said Fuuko, still staring through him as if she were blind. "I need to talk to you about last night." She said. Mikagami looked uncertainly at her then nodded.

"Fine with me." He said and Fuuko twisted around and walked past him waving her hand in the air as if telling him to follow her. They walked up to Fuuko's house, passed it, up to Domon's house, passed it, right to the end of the street. For a long time Fuuko stood staring at it.

"I thought I'd explain my behavior last night to you… nobody knows this… in fact many people believe that I lived next to Recca all my life. It isn't true. I was at a boarding school in London from the age of 3 to 6. Then I came here with my sister…" she began to explain. Mikagami looked up with a raised eyebrow at the word 'sister'.

"Yes sister… she died in an accident. Exactly 10 years from today." She said. "I was just grieving for her." She told him. Mikagami nodded. 

"I see." Was all he said. At that exact moment Fuuko leaned over and kissed him. When she pulled away, without any expression on her face, Mikagami could see she was crying. With out a word Fuuko walked away, before Mikagami could register what just happened.

********************

_Fuuko stood in front of the coffin, staring at it with hate._

"It's empty… we're burying Yuriko in an empty coffin. We were supposed to cremate her and then keep her ashes on the fireplace… we're not supposed to bury her doll in a Christian graveyard!" she thought, tears falling down her face. 

The burial was catholic style… because in a conversation they had with Yuriko a week before her death, she told them she wanted to convert to a Roman Catholic. Nobody had taken her seriously, and Yuriko had cried. Only in front of Fuuko… because Fuuko understood, they had both been under the influence of the boarding school. That was why they couldn't go back and had to attend a local school instead.

"Yuriko… I want you back. I want to go to that school again. I want to play with Susan and I want you to play with Jerome. I want us to sneak around the halls at night and to be sung to sleep by Ms. Witherboune every night. I want to play house-house on the monkey-bars… I promise I'll be the pet dog this time, and you can be the mother." She said. Her mother heard and hugged her. They cried while they stood in front of the grave. Fuuko's father was staring blankly at the grave and men from the church were instructing what to do. It was their parent's way of apologizing to her for laughing at her that day. 

"How could you two do this to her?" asked Fuuko. Then without waiting for a response she ran back home. 

********************

Nikki looked inside the forgotten room. Behind the beds she'd uncovered a small opening with a few essence sticks and one catholic cross hanging from it. A weird combination. Yet a very fascinating one. She stared at it for a long time, her mother walked in just then.

"Ooh Nikki! When did you uncover this?" she asked quickly taking out a lighter and lighting the essence sticks. Nikki smiled.

"Just now but isn't it so cool!" she exclaimed. Her mother laughed.

"You uniform has arrived. Go check it out." She said. Nikki got up and ran to her room where her uniform lay spread out.

"Oh goodies! A mini-skirt, just like in Sailor Moon!" she thought sarcastically. Then walked back into the secret room. Her mother sat there staring at the sticks as if in a trance. 

"Ma! Are you okay?" she asked leaning over. Her mother shook her head abruptly and then turned to Nikki.

"Oh gosh, the essence is so over whelming!" she thought while trying to blow out the sticks.

"That's not how you do it." Said Nikki and put her fingers around the stick. It burned her skin a little but Nikki hardly felt it. Then she looked up at her mother who smiled at her strangely then got up.

"Ugh, but that away now Nikki. I'm sick of essence sticks. Let's go out to eat tonight, there's a great American place just around the corner." She said. Nikki raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, okay… but didn't you say you were looking forwards to learning more about the Japanese culture?" she asked. Her mother shrugged.

"Yeah but suddenly I'm in the mood for American food. Guess I'm already homesick. Let's go." She said. Nikki followed her mother, completely Dumbstruck.

********************

Mikagami walked back to his place slowly. He lived in a more high-tech part of the city. Therefore he had a long way to go. He had already missed the bus. 

He stopped by a fish and chips shop on the way and for the first time sat in a restaurant and ate in there. He opened his economics book and ate silently, not paying attention to his book, food or surroundings. His mind was on Fuuko. Why did she kiss him? It obviously wasn't meant to mean something… could it be a way of taking her grievances out in a less violent manner? Yes, that was probably it. He finished his snack and quietly picked up his books. He took the late bus home. He had no homework and he had no desire to study so after having a nice and long shower he changed into a shirt and khaki coloured pants. He got out his favorite soda and sat in front of the fireplace and aimlessly started going through the old newspapers. His eye suddenly caught a picture. A picture of a graveyard. Looking closer he could make out the name of one of the grave. It read Kirisawa, Fuuko Kirisawa. 

********************

__

To be continued…

****

A/N: I started writing this at the age of 12, now I'm 14. It was my most well planned and favorite fic after Different Worlds but after I started getting serious about different worlds I just forgot this fic. I still remember the plot I'd planned out for it! Well, I'll upload chapter two soon but until then, if there is any life left over here, this is my contribution to keeping this fandom alive…^_^. Cheers.

NOTE: My next chapters may be shorter than this one because this was an introductory chapter.


	2. Confessions of the Dead

****

Disclaimer: You know what belongs to me and what doesn't.

A/N: The next installment, believe it or not. I'm really unsure when I'll complete this… I want to complete it but I know myself… Ugh… this is such a terrible bad habit of mine; I'm always starting new projects before finishing old ones. I think I'm going to try and update this fanfic every second Saturday or something then I'll at least finish something up here in this fandom.

Chapter two:

Confessions from the Deceased

__

Dedicated to my best friend who helped me on this one.

********************

__

The little girl sat down and stared up at the white sky. There was no blue visible, only the white and gray shades of the clouds.

"Mama, can you please hold my teddy bear?" asked the little girl. The mother looked down at her daughter and smiled. 

"Yes darling." She said and grabbed hold on the teddy bear and slowly began to walk away.

"Mama? Where are you going? Where are you taking my teddy?" she asked. The mother didn't turn around or look back but walked on into the never-ending field, out into the distance.

"Mama! Mama! Mama! Give my back my teddy, mama, give me back Yuriko!" screamed the little girl and she ran towards her mother, and with every time her foot hit the ground she grew taller and taller and older and older, until she looked 16. Then she stopped and fell down on the ground with exhaustion. 

"Give me back Yuriko…" she whispered as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

********************

The morning rays streamed across the bedroom and shone on Fuuko's uncovered head. Her blanket lay on the floor and the pillow at her feet. She opened her eyes and groaned. She was in her room, thank heavens… she got up and looked out the window. Empty street. 'Why do I feel as if I'm going to regret going to school today.' She thought as she got out of bed, and checking her alarm clock. It was two minutes past the time it was supposed to ring.

"Now I know why I oversleep! The alarm never goes off." She said out aloud and put the clock back on the table. She walked out of the room and then entered the bathroom to come out again a few minutes later dressed up in her school uniform. She walked downstairs and to her surprise did not find her mother sitting there waiting for her as she usually did. Her father wasn't there either. There was a note on the fridge. It read: - 

__

Fuuko,

We've gone on the 4:00 plane to Berlin. Bad news, we'll explain when we get home day after tomorrow.

-Luv, Mama

P.S. There's frozen food in the fridge and you know where the emergency money is.

She took off the note, crumpled it then reached inside the cupboard for some of the money. Not the emergency money though. Taking over a couple of bills she locked all the doors, grabbed her book and headed out to the coffee shop for breakfast.

********************

Nikki sighed as she stared image of herself in the mirror. The uniform was weird and slightly too skimpy. She could've sworn she'd never seen anything like it. "Hey! Wait a minute. Didn't Sailor moon where something like this? " She thought as she combed her hair and grabbed her books. Stuffing everything into an old bag of hers she walked into the kitchen.

"What? No pancakes?" asked Nikki. Her mother smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, cereal for today. Tomorrow I'll go buy some mix." She said. Nikki frowned and quickly finished off her cereal. The doorbell rang just as she had taken the last bite. She ran to the door and frowned. It was Ishijima… 

"Uh hello Ishijima. You don't mind it if I call you from your first name do you?" she asked. Domon shook his head.

"Uh not at all, but you just used my second name. My first name is Domon." He said. Nikki raised an eyebrow, then it hit her. The Japanese always used their second names before first.

"Oh. Oh, okay. Come in." she said. Domon stepped in just as the bell rung again. They looked outside but nobody was there.

"That's strange," said Domon as he looked at the bell and touched it. He immediately began to shiver then pulled his hand away from it. "Let's go to school now." He said smiling at Nikki. Nikki raised an eyebrow in observation of his cowardice to touch the doorbell.

"Okay." She said then shouted through the door. "Okay Ma, I'm going now. Bye." She called out. No reply. 

'That's strange…' thought Nikki as she walked out with Domon.

********************

There had never been a day that Mikagami had overslept and today was no exception. Before it was exactly 30 minutes to the first bell to ring he was ready and standing in front of the school. Yet he didn't want to go in…

People walked passed him, some stopped and stared at him for a bit then went on, some blushed and hurried on; yet not one stopped and asked him what was the matter. 

That was how he wanted it. He wasn't there to talk to them. He wanted to talk to one particular person. 

"She's going to be late today, she always chooses the wrong day to be late…" he thought then his eyes caught sight of a scene he knew he'd never see again in his life. Domon, walking into school early. To top that off, with a pretty, new girl who actually seemed to be talking to him intellectually and him responding with full sincerity on his face. 

"Well what do you know, the gorilla is somewhat human after-all." He said smiling slightly. It was then that he caught sight of Fuuko. She ran through the gates, holding her book bag carefully almost past him. Almost. 

She skidded to a stop in front of him then turned to face him.

"Were you waiting for me?" she asked, her face as cool as his normally was. She asked with such innocence that for a minute Mikagami actually thought she was being sincere. Then a grin broke out on her face and she began laughing. Mikagami sighed then looked away. Fuuko stopped laughing and turned to go into the building when Mikagami grabbed her hand. Fuuko turned around surprised and for a moment nobody said anything. It was too early in the morning to argue and too early fight away his hand. The wind blew and a few Sakura petals flew past them in slow whirling patterns.

"Do I get an explanation for last night?" he asked. Fuuko's expression changed from a questioning glance to a serious one with a slight smile involved.

"No, last night was just a dream." She said. Then Mikagami took out the picture the one of the graveyard with Fuuko's name on it and showed it to her.

********************

__

Fuuko stared at her mother and father sitting near the fireplace, crying over Yuriko's picture. All she could do was sit and watch. She'd cried too much already. That was enough. 

"Mama, I'll be back soon." She said. Her mother didn't reply. "Daddy, I'm going to Yuriko's grave." Her father didn't reply either. "Mama, Daddy, do you love me?" she asked innocently. They never replied. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran out. Past her lawn, through the streets, to the graveyard. In her hands were a chisel and hammer. She'd been wondering for days how to do this… and whether she should do it or not. 

Now she was here, and she was staring at the empty tombstone. Her parent's hadn't carved out Yuriko's name…because they didn't want to loose her, not yet, not until they could face up to it. They still believed she would come back; but Fuuko knew there was only one way. She sprawled down on her knees and began to carve not Yuriko's name but her own. 

"I'm taking your place Yuriko… I'll go to heaven. You can come back to mama, and daddy. They'll be happy now. They'll have Yuriko back again." She whispered then closed her eyes.

She woke up in her mother's arm. In her living room again. Her mother stared down at her.

"Why did you do it honey? Why?" She asked. Fuuko began to cry.

"I wanted her to come back again. I thought if I took her place she could-" 

"No honey… you're Fuuko and we both love you very much. We don't want to loose you too. Yuriko's gone, but we still have you." She cried. Her father took her from her mother's arms.

"Don't leave us Fuuko, please don't try to anything stupid like that ever again." He said and he began to cry too. Fuuko's eyes welled up with tears.

"I won't… I promise." She said wiping away his tears.

********************

"Two weeks later we moved out, to the house further away. The psychiatrist told us it was time to start a fresh but we couldn't take Yuriko out of our lives completely. It wouldn't be fair on her." Said Fuuko as she and Mikagami now stood in front of Yuriko's grave. Ironically, it was buried only a block away from Mikagami's sister's grave at the Japanese temple. 

"I never mentioned her… not during the UBS, not during the fight between me and Recca. It's always been my secret. Funny it had to be you to find it out." She said smiling slightly. Mikagami closed his eyes for a minute then opened them.

"How could you do that Fuuko? How could you just forget? Was she not your sister?" he asked. Fuuko raised an eyebrow.

"It was easy on you Mikagami. You could blame somebody for your sister's death and yet you are the most held-back, anti-social person I've ever know. I had nobody to blame except for myself, imagine what I would be like if I had let her death become a part of my life." She said. Mikagami was silent for a minute then he nodded. He understood. The wind blew again and the same pattern of Sakura petals flew past them. It seemed as if they held some magic for at that moment the tense feeling of the situation evaporated and Fuuko became all jumpy again.

"So, as we missed half of school already why not skip the rest and go to the park?" she asked. Mikagami looked at her with all his coldness coming back to him.

"In your dreams Sea-monkey." He said and began to walk towards school.

"Ooh! So the great Mi-chan is going to be late to school today. Ready to face detention?" she teased following him. Mikagami looked at her coldly, yet a slight smiled tugged at his lips.

"It's your fault." He said. Fuuko looked offended.

"Well excuse me Mr-I-got-to-know-everyhting-and-I-got-to-find-out-about-it-the-right-way-dramatically… " She said mockingly. Mikagami raised his hand to his left and hit her on the face gently but with force, without even turning around.

"Ouch." Fuuko rubbed her nose and laughed and opened her mouth to tease him a bit more but thought better of and shut her mouth again. She opened her mouth again to say something but again she stopped.

"Will you stop doing that? You look like a fish." He said as they walked up to the gates. He stopped and Fuuko raised an eyebrow.

"…"

"Well?" she asked.

"Let's go the park instead." He replied and Fuuko laughed a bit more and then dragged him to the park.

********************

Nikki looked outside and grimaced. This school was so absolutely boring. For starters, everybody was either asleep or on full alert. The teachers were either boring or jumpy. The classrooms were either too bright or too dull. Everything in this school was either too maximum or minimum. It made her want to scream. She almost did, till she saw the two kids outside.

The girl reminded her a familiar face she once saw but couldn't remember. The boy looked like one of those Japanese teen idols her mother had to do a report on once when she had a part time job working at a journalist for TIME.

She watched as the girl dragged the boy away from sight and vanished behind a building. She smiled just as a piece of chalk hit her on the head.

"Pay attention!" screamed the teacher just as the bell rang. Nikki rushed out of class, infuriated. Behind her Domon called out to her.

"Nikki wait a minute!" he called out to her. Nikki spun around, her forehead creased with frustration. Domon stopped and gapped.

"You look like Fuuko when you do that." He said. Nikki raised an eyebrow. This was the 6th time he mentioned this Fuuko, and never once had she met her.

"Who is Fuuko anyway?" she asked. 

"The love of my life… but she's absent today otherwise I'd have introduced you to her." He told her looking all high and mighty for some reason. Nikki raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I see. So you mean to tell me that you've got a girl friend who looks like me when she's angry; and she's absent today; and she adores you… and what's so special about her to make you look so high and mighty in front of me?" she asked crossing her arms and smilingly questionably. 

"Fuuko adores Domon? Girl friend? Yah right!" said a voice behind her. She spun around and looked at a boy with black spiky hair and a type of long bracelet down his arm.

"You must be the new girl… I'm Yanagi and this is Recca. We're friends of Domon. And Fuuko." Said the girl standing next to Recca. Nikki shook their hands. 

"Pleased to meet you." She said. 

"Don't get to worked about what the old scrooge in there said to you. He's like that, always picking on the student…" said Recca. Nikki looked at the two and smiled as if not knowing what to do now.

"Um, Recca and I have lunch now. Would you like to join us? Two of our friends seem to be absent and it'll be nice to liven things up a bit." Yanagi suggested. Nikki smiled but in a different way.

"Sure, why not?" 

********************

__

Two girls sat staring down at the roses outside their house. 

"They're growing… do you think they'll reach the window outside mama's room before they die?" asked one of them. The other was quiet, just shook her head.

"No? But why?" whined the first one.

"Because they're not powerful enough." Said a voice behind the two. They spun around to see a young lady in white. "They need to be powerful before they grow." She said. The girl who spoke hugged the woman. 

"Will I be just as powerful some day?" she asked. The woman hugged the girl back.

"If you try hard enough, and have the will too. Then you'll grow tall, taller than these roses, and prettier. The powerful are always beautiful." The quiet one turned around.

"The powerful may be pretty, but only because the hide behind the mask of beauty. Once taken away they become ugly again, just like these roses. Take away the thorns, and their stems become weak, allowing us to pluck their beauty from the ground. Take away power, and others will take away the beauty… life's like that." She said silently. The woman laughed.

"Fuuko? Where did you come up with that? You're only 5." She said. Fuuko turned around and grimaced.

"The wind told me that." She said and walked off.

********************

Fuuko took one look around the playground and with out hesitating she threw her bag to one side and jumped onto a swing. Mikagami just stood there and leaned against the monkey bars. 

"You… have…no…sense…of…adven…ture…" said Fuuko every time the swing would come near him.

"You have no sense of maturity." He replied. Fuuko jumped off, gracefully like a cat and narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Are you calling me immature?" she asked crossing her arms. Mikagami nodded his face undisturbed. Fuuko raised an eyebrow and put her hands on both his shoulders and drew herself nearer to him. Her face only inches away from his.

"Would you call this immature?" she asked. _Fuuko, what the heck's wrong with you… you're flirting…with Mikagami… and you're good at it._

Mikagami's eyes flickered with surprise then went back to their original state.

"Yes, it's immature." He said as Fuuko drew her face up closer. _She's flirting… with you… and you're enjoying it._

"Well then, I guess I'll have to try some thing else Mi-chan, to show you… that… I'm… not… as… immature… as…you …think…" she said drawing her face closer with every word. Mikagami was speechless. When her lips were only centimeters from his she drew back. 

"Gotcha!" she shouted and laughed. Mikagami sighed so silently that she almost didn't hear. Almost. 

"Are you sighing? Don't tell me! Mikagami was scared back then?" she teased and laughed, just as a breeze of Sakura petals flew past them in the air and the trees behind them began to sway. Fuuko turned around to go get her backpack and just as she was about to Mikagami grabbed hold of her arm and spun her around into his arms. Fuuko's eyes widened as he leaned down and kissed her softly. When he let go he smirked slightly.

"Gotcha." He said and let her go. They stood there for a long time staring at each other in disbelief. In the distance the school bell rang and the magic disappeared.

********************

Yanagi walked Nikki home after school. Recca and Domon went to check up on Fuuko. Yanagi talked, Nikki listened. Her eyes were on the road but her mind was on what Yanagi was saying. Yanagi seemed so absolutely cool. She had her own ninja, she was a nursery helper, and she had a cute face with a cute air around her. Everything about her seemed so perfectly wonderful. Nikki hadn't had anything so wonderful happen to her. 

Often she'd imagine some handsome, perfect Prince Charming to appear out of just nowhere and take her away from her shabby life. Her father would somehow miraculously come back to them and take her mother away from her shabby life also. Then all of them would live happily ever after in two palaces facing each other so that they could see each other every day and then talk off the terrible times as a long and distant dream. However reality brought her back to earth, and this little fantasy of hers became the long and distant dream.

"…Yet Recca is so… I don't know… he's the best. He's saved me so many times, and if I told you how you'd never believe me." Yanagi said laughing at the end. 

"Try me." Answered Nikki looking sincere. Yanagi stopped.

"He saved me when I was kidnapped." She told her wondering whether Nikki would think she's making it up or not. Nikki's eyes, literally, went round in fascination.

"Oh my god!" she squealed. "That is so absolutely cool! I wish I had a ninja to serve me." She said breathlessly. Yanagi blushed.

"Well… I'm sure you'll find yours some day." She said. Nikki's hand went up to her heart. 

"I wish I would." She said.

********************

__

"Yuriko… come back to me…Yuriko, I love you… come back to me… Yuriko, don't die… come back to me." Cried the girl as she sat in front of the grave. Lit candles surrounded her. In her hands she held two essence sticks and in her lap a book. 

"Yuriko…" she cried. "I need you… I don't need anybody except you. You're my only friend." Tears rolled down her face in huge quantities.

"Everybody is so mean, nobody likes me… only Recca is nice to me. But I don't want him as a friend. I want you. I want you." She placed the essence sticks on the grave and wiped away her tears. 

"Little lady… what are you doing here?" Fuuko turned around to see an old man with a lantern staring at her.

"I'm bringing back my sister. She's going to take over my body so we can be two in one." She replied. The old man's eyes widened.

"Oh no no no! You can not do that. Bring back the dead? You can not offer your body to the deceased, what if they've moved on and only their evil is left behind…what is you became evil?" he asked. Fuuko's face went white at the thought.

"I hadn't though about that." She cried. The old man smiled.

"Come, I'll take you home." He said extending an arm to Fuuko. Fuuko sniffled then accepted, and he walked her home, and behind them the essence sticks still burned on.

********************

Somewhere far in the heart of Berlin there was a train crash. A train collided with a car sending the car flying into the air and into a lake. The couple inside it died. Only their passports were found 4 hours later, floating at the surface. The family names read: Kirisawa… and as the police contacted their connections in Germany, a feeling of pity grew over them, sympathy for the couple… for they had left an orphaned daughter in this world, unprotected and alone. 

********************

_To be continued…_

****

A/N: Well? I don't know about you people but I sure enjoyed writing this chapter ^_^ *grins and points at the paragraph involving Fuuko and Mikagami* I noticed the plot holes, but frankly speaking… to me they don't matter, just pretend such stuff is believable and it happens. I tried to write a Psychological Thriller but obviously I'm a failure at it. Oh well, what the heck? At least I tried to... I hope you people liked this… and the third chapter… what third chapter? Oh yeah, after I upload chapter 3 of Different Worlds I'll put it up. I may upload them simultaneously. And I guess Dark Phoenix realized what I was going to do with my plot and the connection between Yuriko and Nuriko's name! I changed that though, I thought it was too obvious so I wanted to surprise everybody… was anybody surprised at all? Or is that my wishful thinking? By the way, I wrote these two chapters before I uploaded the first. I was planning to finish of the first seven or so when I thought 'Hey! I'm only writing around seven chapters!' so… chapter three is being written at the moment… I might complete it tomorrow though cause I've already written 6 pages (And I write 10 pages per chapter… the first chap was 16 pages though ^^).

NOTE: Chapter three might suck more than these two chapters. Exams and all you know.


	3. Burying the Deceased

****

Disclaimer: I have said it once, I do not feel the need to repeat.

A/N: For those people out there still reading this: I hope you like this chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to fit more of the plot in now ^_^. Though I am really beginning to doubt whether I'll finish this or not. It'll probably be years in between updates… oh well what the heck, at least I'm enjoying writing this while I write it, that's what should matter, shouldn't it? Specially the Mikagami + Fuuko bits… I just love those ^^v.

Chapter three

Burying the Dead

__

Dedicated to my friend who helped me on this one.

********************

__

The silent lips that touched that tombstone, the hushed mummer of the people gathered around. The unfamiliar words spoken, the last promise fulfilled. Good-bye Yuriko, You have died. 

Yet to turn away would mean to forget, and forget is the last thing I want to do. But I have to let you go this time Yuriko. I'll see you next year… then we shall go through our usual routine again and again… until it is my time to join you.

"How can you do this to me Fuuko?" asked a voice. Fuuko's head spun around. 

"I do this every time Yuriko… I have to… I have to live my life." 

"It's your fault I died… if you hadn't been playing on that railing… if only you'd have listened to me! You are separated from me now. You left me, and got on with your own life. I hate you! I hate you!" 

"Then it is good that I'm separated."

"How can you be so heartless?"

"Me? Heartless! I am not the one who left." 

"Yes you are, remember… you walked out on me, on my grave… you didn't manage to absorb my soul. We made a promise when I was alive remember? You have a scar on your wrist from the blade we used to make the promise!"

"No…our promise was to never forget."

"Yet you've forgotten me."

"No I haven't!"

"Yes Fuuko… you have."

********************

Nikki looked at her mother and sighed.

"Ma? Are you okay?" she asked. Her mother looked up from her diary and nodded, smiling. 

"Totally. Do you know a Sakoshita, Yanagi? She's around your age." She asked. Nikki nodded.

"Oh yes, a really nice girl." She said.

"Invite her over some time. I'd really like to get to know her." She said. Nikki raised an eyebrow then nodded. 

"Okay Ma." Nikki looked back down at her homework. Her mother had gone to school that day and was immediately declared as one of the best teachers in school. Apparently the previous teacher had been a nightmare. 

"Oh, and this weekend I'm taking you shopping for stuff. I got my paycheck." She said. 

"No Ma, save the paycheck for now. We may need it soon." She said wondering why her mother was using the word 'Stuff' even though she hated it.

"Are you okay Ma… mother?" she asked. Her mother just nodded, while her eyes remained on her work. Something was wrong. Nikki always used the word Ma, never mother. She walked out, tired yet knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep. She thought about phoning somebody but then thought.

"I don't feel like calling Yanagi, and Domon probably has nothing to say… and I don't even know Recca." She thought then sighed. Admitting her defeat to herself she retired to her room to do her homework. 

********************

Fuuko walked past the graveyard on the way home. The grave that read her name seemed so alive, if it were even possible for gravestones to seem alive. 'Yuriko… I wanted to be you. I am you. ' Childhood memories of their switching identities ran through her mind. Being single cell twins had made them closer than natural, Fuuko had sometimes felt that she were Yuriko and Yuriko had felt that she were Fuuko. When one frowned, the other cried for them, when one smiled the other laughed, they never spoke, and they knew what the other was thinking. They could co-ordinate perfectly… that was why it was so hard to loose Yuriko. That was why it had hurt so much, and that was why Fuuko didn't want to let go. 

"Fuuko-san! Fuuko!" Fuuko turned round to spot Yanagi running up to her. Fuuko waved. Yanagi caught up still trying to catch her breath.

"You weren't in school today and when Domon and Recca went to check up on you your house was empty." She said panting. Fuuko looked around then realized she had no explanation for why she was in her uniform.

"Umm, I bunked. Went to the park then stopped by the lake to watch the fish. I was going home for lunch." She said. Yanagi checked her watch.

"It's 5 o'clock! Won't your mother be angry?" she asked. Fuuko smiled.

"Nope, she's gone to Berlin. Won't be back for a day or two." She said. Yanagi gasped. 

"You poor thing! I'm coming over to your house and cooking you your lunch. You're probably going to faint before you reach the door." She said dragging Fuuko towards the block. 

"No Yanagi. You don't need to!" she said. Yanagi waved her arm in the air.

"Come now, into the door. Fix up a bath for yourself. I'm going to cook lunch. I'm not leaving you alone." She said. Fuuko smiled at Yanagi.

"Could you stay over?" she asked. Yanagi looked around a bit surprised but then smiled.

"Why of course!" she said "I'll phone up home and tell them I'm staying over while you go have a nice long bath…" Fuuko smiled, relieved. Though she didn't want to admit it, she didn't feel like staying home alone that night, and it was good that she now had somebody to talk to. 

"Thank you." She said softly, thinking Yanagi wouldn't hear.

"You're welcome." Replied Yanagi as she dialed her own phone number.

********************

The microwave beeped and Mikagami reached over to open it. Inside was a freshly heated cup of soup. He took it out and walked outside, grabbing a spoon as he did. He leaned over the railing of his apartment balcony and slowly ate. His thoughts were on the park, Fuuko, Yuriko and Mifuyu. He reached into his pocket and took out a remote. He pressed a button and from behind a CD player switched on and began playing some slow Japanese songs he'd heard Mifuyu listen to when he was a child. 

__

Hush… listen to your beat thumping loud and loud… hush… let me take you away from it all…

He had memorized the lyrics, not because he particularly liked the song, but because his sister had. He turned away and walked into the bedroom, on his way, placing the bowl into the dishwasher along with the spoon. He sat down at his study desk and stared at the phone. He then decided to call Yanagi.

After two rings her mother picked up.

"Mikagami-san? Oh I'm so sorry, she's gone to stay over at the Kirisawas' house for tonight." She said. 

"Oh okay, thank you." He replied and put down the phone. He wanted to call the Kirisawa but thought better of it. No, Fuuko didn't need him calling at her house. She had Yanagi at her place to help out. 

He got up from where he sat and walked out to his balcony again. There wasn't much to do, he was sick of TV. He had no homework, thanks to the wonderful Fuuko. His Internet connection was useless… and he had read all the books in his library over and over again. After finding out about his sister's murderer he had nothing left to think about and found it painful to think of anything apart from her death. 

__

Is that why it hurt Fuuko? Did it hurt to think of her death, and not be able to know what you could do about it? Did it hurt knowing that you knew whose fault it was? Did it hurt that you sealed her off instead of bringing her back? How could you manage to do this to yourself?

His hand automatically reached for his jacket and before logic could hit him he was out the door and into the streets.

********************

Fuuko walked out of the bath half an hour later to smell Yanagi's cooking floating through the house. She walked into the kitchen and smiled at Yanagi who seemed to be enjoying what she was doing. 

"Need any help?" she asked. Yanagi turned around and shook her head. 

"Nope, you just sit there," and when Fuuko sat down at the table which was laid for two, she continued, "We got a new girl in school today. Her name's Nikki. Lives opposite Domon's place. He's been going crazy over her all day. I'm not surprised. Who wouldn't?" she said. The words stung Fuuko slightly but otherwise she felt kind of happy.

"That's nice. Though I find it rather unloving of Domon to just forget me just like that!" she said. Yanagi poured out the dinner into a bowl and put the used dishes into the dishwasher and walked up to the table with the bowl.

"He still does worship you, you know. I sometimes feel that you're a bit too harsh on him. All he's ever done so far is to get your attention and you know that! Even though you might not feel the same way about him he might actually be one of the few guys who'll actually stay devoted to you, or for that, any girl, forever… there are very few who are actually like that." She said. Fuuko sighed and began eating.

"Yeah, but… for one, I'm not the sort of person who wants a relationship. Two, I might never love him and it would be so difficult for us." She said. 

"You know Fuuko, sometimes… in a relationship, one of the two involved may not feel the same way about the other as the other does of them. However this doesn't mean the relationship won't be successful, some of the best marriages are arranged marriages you know." She said. Fuuko looked up surprised.

"And since when has this become a talk of marriage?" she asked. Yanagi blushed.

"Whoops, gone a little to far ahead I think." She said. Fuuko laughed.

"A bit too far! Ha, I'm not even going to get married." She replied.

"Why?" asked Yanagi. Fuuko looked up abruptly.

"Umm, well… because…" she started shifting about a bit uncomfortably in her seat. "I don't know."

********************

__

Yuriko turned to Fuuko and grinned widely as she pointed to the television screen. 

"Bob's getting married to Joel." She replied. Fuuko squealed and dumped her books to sit in front of the television. Yuriko stared at Fuuko and laughed slightly. 

"I don't see what so wonderful about weddings… I think weddings are stupid. In fact, if it were up to me… I wouldn't get married at all." She said. Fuuko looked at Yuriko surprised.

"Not get married? But that's the best part of life!" she insisted. "And besides, it's in our heritage to get married and bring pride to our family." She said. Yuriko rolled her eyes. 

"Ah, come off of it Fuuko! Maybe we should have been born American." She insisted. Fuuko rolled her eyes this time.

"I think being Japanese is cool. It makes us different…" she began. Yuriko sighed.

"But we've got too many responsibilities! I'm gonna talk to ma and dad if I can be somebody else…" she insisted. Fuuko looked at Yuriko and frowned. It hurt when somebody insulted her culture, but her own sister! 

"I'm getting married no matter what." She insisted and stared at the TV screen pretending she didn't hear Yuriko whisper: "I won't."

********************

Mikagami walked through the streets until he was right in front of the Kirisawa residence. He rung the bell twice and was slightly taken aback when Yanagi opened the door.

"Mikagami-sempai!" she said, surprised. Mikagami had forgotten that she was there.

"Umm, I wanted to talk to Fuuko." He said just as he saw Fuuko emerge from the kitchen, spot him then steps back inside. Her pushed past Yanagi and walked into the kitchen.

"Fuuko listen, we have to talk." He said. Fuuko's back was turned to him so he couldn't see her face.

"…"

"Listen to me Fuuko," he said even though he knew, really deep down he didn't want her to listen to him because he had nothing to say. He didn't know what he wanted to say. He just knew he had to speak to her.

"I-I… needed to talk to you too; but I have nothing to say… and I think, neither do you." She said, her hand on the kitchen doorknob. Mikagami walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened; he could feel her entire body tense up under his hand. 

"You're right… 5 seconds ago I had nothing to say but now I do. Yesterday evening when you kissed me I was surprised. This morning…" he stopped, he was loosing his cool. The blood was rushing at an incredible speed through his brain and he felt slightly off-balance. Fuuko slowly turned around. 

"So you're going to admit you took advantage of me?" she asked her smile playful and her eyes shinning slightly. Mikagami was taken a back.

"Ha, as if!" he said regaining his composure. 

"So you're going to blame it all on me now?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. Mikagami raised an eyebrow and turned away. Then he spotted Yanagi standing at the doorway, her hands clasped together as if watching some romantic movie. As soon as she noticed that Mikagami had seen her she smiled and backed away from the door. Fuuko looked at the door and then smiled a bit awkwardly. 

"This might cause a problem… should we tell her we were rehearsing for a play?" she asked. Mikagami nodded. 

"…But let's just finish the act first." He said and he leaned over, took her in his arms and kissed her.

********************

Nikki stared down at her completed homework and frowned. There wasn't much left to do. She didn't feel like helping around the house, they had sold their TV for the tickets to get here and her computer was packed, as well as her books and magazines. It was too late to go out exploring and it was way too early to go to bed. She sighed and got up. She opened the door to realize that she had one thing she could do. 

She walked up to the "secret room" (as her mother had dubbed it) and opened the door. She walked in side and opened the suitcase. She pulled out the clothes, one by one and was surprised to find a uniform tucked away underneath all the clothes. It didn't seem like the typical Japanese uniforms but rather like one out of a typical British soap opera.

"That's strange," she said as she examined it. One of the pockets had something inside. Nikki reached into it and took out a photograph. Two girls smiling in front of a large building. Twins… identical twins. Why on earth did they look so familiar to her? She stared at the picture a bit longer then put it back in the pocket. 

"Nice pic though." She thought as she put everything away and got up. She took one look at the room and sighed. It would've been so nice to be the person who was living in that room.

********************

__

Yuriko's hand slid down the banister as she ran up ahead. Fuuko followed.

"Wait for me!" she cried as skipped a few steps. Yuriko didn't listen and just rushed down, ignoring Fuuko. Reaching the bottom of the stairs she ran off outside into the grounds. Fuuko tripped over the last step and fell over. Her head hurt, and so did her ankle. "Ohh." She groaned.

"Are you okay?" asked a girl, walking up to Fuuko. Fuuko looked up from a teacher smeared face and shook her head. She pointed to her ankle. 

"It hurts." The girl leaned over and to Fuuko surprised kissed her hand and put it to Fuuko's ankle.

"There, the magic kiss has healed you." She said smiling at Fuuko. Fuuko rubbed away her tears and smiled.

"I'm Fuuko." She said. The girl smiled at her.

"I'm Jana." She replied. Fuuko smiled at Jana. Jana helped Fuuko up. 

"Do you want to be friends?" she asked hopefully. Fuuko smiled.

"Would love to." She replied and took her hand. They walked out into the playground. This time Fuuko ignored the steaming Yuriko who seemed as if she could kill Jana… and herself.

********************

Fuuko sat opposite Mikagami, her heart beating faster than ever before. She looked up from her mug of coffee to see him looking at her and her eyes quickly and somewhat shyly fell back to the coffee. Yanagi noticed this and smiled to herself.

"So you two," she said stirring her own mug of coffee. "I suppose you two aren't really going to tell me how it happened." She said. Mikagami sighed.

"It just… happened." He replied causing Fuuko to blush even more at the sound of his voice.

"So you're officially going out now?" she asked. Fuuko was about to get a nosebleed from all the blushing. She looked up at Mikagami's cool face and the blood stopped streaming so fast. 

"Uh… well…" she began.

"No," came the reply. Fuuko looked up and nodded. Yanagi raised an eyebrow.

"So… you aren't dating. Just kissing." She said slightly confused. Fuuko took a quick sip of her coffee and almost burned her tongue.

"N-No. We aren't even kissing… just… that was… um," Fuuko stumbled for a good excuse. Mikagami chose to leave this one for Fuuko to get out of. "…Um, a- a play! Yeah, I'm in the drama club…and…and… you're not buying it are you?" she finished off sighing. Yanagi shook her head and smiled.

"That's totally okay! Take your time, relationships need time." She said.

"This is not a relationship!" both cried out in unison. Yanagi laughed. 

"Yeah, sure it isn't." The coo-coo clock struck 10 and Mikagami got up.

"I've got to get home." He said. Yanagi nodded and began clearing away the mugs. Fuuko got up also.

"I'll walk you to the door." She said and did just that. At the door Mikagami turned around to her.

"Kirisawa listen, all of this that's going on… it's not happening okay. It was… just an over-bursting emotion control." He said. Fuuko felt her heart sink slightly but smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I agree." She said and kissed him on the cheek to indicate they were still just friends. Mikagami nodded and walked away, Fuuko stared at him leave and watched him till his figure disappeared behind a bend. She sighed and walked inside just as Yanagi walked out of the kitchen. 

"We should get into bed too. I'll sleep in the guest room." She said as she locked the doors and Fuuko locked the windows, silently. 

********************

The night was peaceful; the house's lights went out one by one until only two remained. One of them Fuuko's house, the other Nikki's. Soon the lights in those houses would go out too. But the next evening only one would light up again… the other, was to stay in darkness, in mourning, for the unexpected death that had occurred a few hours ago. A death that would shatter the peaceful atmosphere and bring chaos to the quite street that Hanabishi, Ishijima and Kirisawa had grown-up on, a death that would lead to another great tragedy…

********************

_To be continued…_

****

A/N: Well what do you know? Another chapter, one that also, still, does not reach the point. Yes, people. I haven't even reached the plot yet! Sheesh… can you believe it? And I think I may be getting carried away with the Mikagami/Fuuko romance scenes ^^v… silly me, hopeless as always. There may be a delay in chapter four. Exams will take their toll. If I dun' get an A in Art, Math, Computers and English then I guess you can expect chapter four to be the last chapter coming. Sad isn't it? The torture I have to go through just so I can continue to write fanfiction… I wonder what's going to happen to me after I finish school? *Shudders* … what if I never finish school? Oh! The agony! _; Err… Apart from all that usual nonsense of mine… I really hope you people enjoyed this chapter. I've written exactly 10 pages; for once I reached the limit correctly. Again I hoped you liked it. And oh yeah to Dark Phoenix again ^_^, actually I changed the plot before you reviewed, you can say I realized that the plot was too obvious, especially among anime fans, ;^). And Kurei, you'll just have to wait and see but you're very scarily close… Thank you to all my reviewers *sniff, you people are so nice *gets all sentimental and stuff* 

NOTE: Umm, chapter four will suck. 


	4. Tragedy loves Death

****

Disclaimer: FoR belongs to Anzai Nobyuki. 

A/N: Chapter four on the rampage *yeah! *… And now we shall (hopefully) proceed onto the actual plot, after chapter three has confirmed the guidelines of the basics. Hopefully I'll do this right, right up till the end. 

Chapter four

Tragedy loves death

__

Dedicated to my best friend who helped me on this one.

********************

Wednesday… oh the horror. Only two more days to go and it would be the weekend. Fuuko woke up with a mighty headache. She walked out and to her surprise found her uniform ironed and ready for her. She picked it up and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out she found Yanagi, also in her uniform cooking breakfast.

"Ah Yanagi, you shouldn't have. You're the guest." She said coming up to the stove. Yanagi turned around and smiled.

"Too late. I've done everything, and besides… I know you can't," she said setting the stuff on the table. "You turn on the dishwasher before we leave for school." Fuuko sighed and ate her breakfast as quickly as possible with out seeming rude or ill mannered. After they had finished Fuuko did exactly as Yanagi had told her to and they set off for school, stopping by Recca's and Domon's. Domon was waiting outside his place with a blond Japanese… Blond Japanese? 

"Hey Fuuko. Nice to see you're here." He said. "This is Nikki. Nikki, this is Fuuko." He said. Fuuko smiled at the girl.

"Hello. " she said. Fuuko returned the greeting. They began to walk when Yanagi suddenly stopped.

"Um, don't you guys think it'll be a much better idea to stop by Mikagami-sempai's today." She suggested. Recca frowned. Fuuko shook her head.

"No… he'll already be at school." She said. Yanagi sighed, defeated. However her face turned into a grin almost immediately. 

"Oh no! There he is!" she exclaimed. They looked to where she was pointing. Mikagami saw them and walked up to them. His expression as cold and ordinary as could be. Fuuko's eyes automatically looked away, unfortunately landing on Nikki who was blushing and hiding behind Domon. 

'What a girly…' she thought, then she looked at Mikagami who's eyes were resting on Nikki curiously. Fuuko bit her lip, and when Yanagi asked Mikagami to join them she had started to walk away only to be caught by the arm by Recca who was the only one who saw her trying to run away.

**********

Mikagami's eye had rested on Nikki, but only because she seemed so familiar. If it were only for the fact that her eyes weren't blue. Nikki didn't look oriental, but she didn't look foreign either. She was beautiful though.

"Walking with us to school Mikagami?" asked Yanagi as he approached them. Mikagami looked away abruptly to see Fuuko looking away uncomfortably and trying to walk away.

"No- I mean, we're only a few feet away from school now so I suppose that there is no point in asking." He said politely and walked off leaving a pouting Yanagi but a glad Fuuko. 

Mikagami walked towards the school building without stopping, his thoughts had automatically shifted from Nikki to Fuuko. He felt bad about what he had said to Fuuko, yet it was obvious that it wouldn't have worked out. They were both too alike yet too different. It was a situation that he could not have explained to anybody unless they had gone through this themselves. 

"Mikagami, Tokiya?" asked somebody behind him. He spun around to see a young American woman standing behind him.

"Yes?" he asked. The woman smiled.

"I'm your new art teacher. I wanted to talk to you." She said.

"I think there's been a mistake. I don't take arts." He said then turned away.

"Uh, no there has been no mistake… you are going to take arts. It's a compulsory subject now." She said. Mikagami stopped.

"Oh, okay. Then may I know what is it that you want to talk to me about?" he asked. The teacher smiled. 

"Step into the art room please." She said. Mikagami obeyed.

**********

Nikki walked behind the group. Once Domon turned around and asked her why she wasn't talking. Nikki just smiled and shrugged. Domon turned around then. Nikki looked sideways at Fuuko who turned and smiled at her once. She seemed as if she wanted to say something but couldn't think of anything to say.

Nikki liked Fuuko, but she felt that it was better not to get to know her. She had this… this weird type of atmosphere following her, as if telling or more like warning others to stay away. On reaching school the feeling of dread arose in her. Her mother was in there, her first day… how it scared her to think of her mother teaching at the same school she was attending. It wasn't a new feeling, in fact it was a pretty old one; one she had felt every time she changed school, ever since 5 years back… scratch that out, 7 years back. 5 years ago her father left, 7 years ago her mother began to join up every school Nikki attended.

"Nikki?" asked Domon. Nikki looked up and smiled at Domon. "Don't you like Fuuko?" 

"Fuuko? Of course I like her."

"Then why aren't you talking to her?"

"Oh, w-we have nothing to say to each other… yet." This seemed to make Domon think a little.

'He looks sweet when he's thinking, perfect for Fuuko.' She thought. Before she could stop herself she could already see herself and Mikagami, and Fuuko and Domon and Yanagi and Recca attending the winter dance that season. 'I really do believe I've fallen madly, deeply, passionately in love.'

**********

The day wore on, and Fuuko hated every single bit of it. As usual, she paid no attention to her lessons; lunch and recess were rather irritating as Nikki's presence made it very… different. By the time it was the last class Fuuko had concluded that she did not like Nikki at all.

The last class was, as usual, event-less… it wasn't until the last ten minutes that she was called into the office. She walked through the corridors whistling slightly, as in ten minutes she could go home and there would be a phone call from her mother. She walked into the school office where the secretary immediately ushered her into the office.

'I hope I'm not in trouble again.' She thought as she walked in. Inside the principal sat looking gravely at the telegram in his hands. 

"Miss Kirisawa, please sit down." He said. "We have some very, very sad news for you."

"Sad news?" Fuuko asked, her mind racing with unimaginable ideas.

"Yes, now we know it may be a shock to you… I'm very sorry Ms. Kirisawa but we received a telegram a few minutes back about your parents. There was a car crash, and two bodies were found floating in a river. Your relatives have identified them as your parents. I'm sorry." 

Fuuko stared at the principal.

"What?"

"I'm sorry… your relatives will bring back their bodies tomorrow evening." He said. Fuuko sat there breathing heavily. Tears began pouring down her cheeks but she sat there, letting them pour down while breathing hard. For a few minutes she just sat like that then stood up and ran out of the office. She ran up to the steps. Then she stopped and turned around not sure where she was going to go. For a few minutes she blankly faced the entrance then took a step back. As she did she lost her footing and fell back down the flight of steps.

**********

Mikagami walked through the halls. His day too, had been very ordinary up till then. The art teacher had talked to him for ages about the importance of art and how his taking up the subject would be so good for him. He didn't want it though; he was going into IT anyway. What's the use of art for that? 

"Um, Mikagami right?" Mikagami looked up at the person standing in front of him. Nikki.

"Hello Nikki." He said. Nikki smiled sweetly at him.

"Um, so… you're Domon's friend?" she asked. 

"I like to think it as; I'm Yanagi's friend therefore they're all connected to me." He said flinching slightly.

"Ha ha, funny. Yeah… um, this isn't really any of my business but, why don't you hang out with the group?" she asked. Mikagami raised an eyebrow. 

"You're right it isn't any of your business." He said and walked off leaving a slightly embarrassed Nikki behind.

**********

Nikki watched Mikagami leave with a bit of regret. 

"He doesn't like me." She thought as she sighed and walked out of the school door when she looked down. There, by the school steps, sat Fuuko clutching her ankle and crouched over her Mikagami trying to help her up. To her surprise Fuuko pushed him away and began crying. She walked down the steps. She looked at Mikagami coldly and then bent over Fuuko. She offered her a hand and to her surprise Fuuko took it. She helped her up and Fuuko leaned over her.

Mikagami looked at the two and walked off. Nikki shook her head and helped Fuuko onto a bench near by. Fuuko dried her eyes and began to sob. Nikki looked at Fuuko helplessly. 

"Fuuko…" Nikki turned around to see Recca and Yanagi standing behind her. Yanagi rushed up and hugged her.

"I am so sorry Fuuko." She said as she let Fuuko hug her and cry. Nikki looked at Recca who mouthed out the words: Her parents died. 

Poor Fuuko…

**********

Mikagami walked away from the school regretfully. He had heard about Fuuko's parents and in a way he understood what she must have been going through. He had wanted to help but it was obvious that she didn't want it. She wanted Nikki's help… what was Nikki's problem anyway? 

He walked through the streets until he reached his own place. He walked into his room and sat down on his couch, right next to the phone. As expected it began to ring.

"Hello."

"Konnichiwa."

"Uh, yes?"

"Mikagami-sempai! MI amore, Ce VA?" 

"Yes. I am fine, please Gretchen. Will you just choose one language to speak?" he asked sighing.

"Okay darling. Oh how I missed you! I'm coming to Japan, finally… listen I got to go now… oh, do me a favour and collect me from the airport in two days time, thank you sweetie."

Mikagami hung up and rested his head on a loose fist. 'How perfect…'

**********

__

To be continued…

****

A/N: Apologies for the short chapter… no, actually apologies for the boring chapter. The short chapter was intentional. Why you ask? Because I believe short chapter will lead to more updates. Review and tell me if you think it's a good idea. The real apologies go for the boredom this chapter may have caused you. Yes, writers block working up again ^_^. Hmm, I guess that's around it. I should go and begin on chapter 5 now. 

NOTE: Do you guys recommend a character sketch for my original characters? Just for the sake of wasting my time?


	5. Your Tragic Loss Hurts Me

****

Disclaimer: FoR belongs to Anzai Nobyuki. 

A/N: Well, I'm continuing as planned ^_^; well actually a bit slower now… you see, (And here I start the excuses) I'm working on my friend's RPG's special anniversary project (**) and well… it's taking me forever to complete! ^_^; So this may be delayed slightly… I don't think I'm following my every second Saturday schedule very well either.**

Chapter five

Your Tragic Loss Hurts Me

__

****

Dedicated to my best friend who helped me on this one.

**********

Her friends were there for her… all the way; Recca insisted that she stayed at their house with Kagerou, Yanagi waited on her; Domon and Karou waited outside the door for her to come out… and Ganko sat in the room with Fuuko, crying with her. Then there was Mikagami… he arranged the funeral for her, and opened up Fuuko's own house for her relatives, and did everything he could; whilst staying as cold and distant as possible.

"Fuuko nee-Chan…" cried Ganko. Fuuko wiped looked away from the window, her hair in a mess and her eyes all puffed up making her skin look deadly white. 

"Yes, Ganko." She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"W-w- I-I I shouldn't have gone to Hana's house that night should've I … if you had gotten the news then… and you'd been alone… then I-I-Y-you…" her words were cut off as Fuuko reached out to grab her and hug her tenderly.

"Shhh… It's okay Ganko. It's okay." She whispered, yet it seemed as if she were saying it more to herself than to Ganko.

**********

Mikagami stood at the airport entrance and looked at Gretchen with a slight look of disgust. She'd dyed her hair orange… again… French… weird people. Yet so enchanting too. He managed a half-smirk, half-frown for Gretchen when she turned to him and winked playfully. 

"I have weird cousins," he said looking at her. Gretchen laughed and then turned on the radio of his car. 

"It's been so long since I last heard Japanese music!" she said then turned to Mikagami. "So, my dearest, coldest cousin. What's on our agenda today?" she asked. Mikagami put out a hand to turn the radio off.

"A funeral." He said calmly as they stopped outside his apartment. Gretchen made a face.

"A funeral… that's terrible sweetie… who died?" she asked.

"Somebody I know, her parents…" he said getting out of the car. Gretchen looked at him and frowned.

"Mika…" 

"I'm okay." He whispered, but not to Gretchen.

**********

"I'm in love ma." Said Nikki as she put her head in her mother's lap. Her mother sighed and put a hand on Nikki's head.

"And who's the lucky guy?"

"Mikagami, Tokiya." She said sighing.

"That lonesome boy? Nikki, you can do better than that." 

"But Ma." Protested Nikki. Her mother silenced her.

"Look Nikki. I had a talk with your guidance counselor and I have to tell you something now. I'm going to Sydney for a week… and I'm leaving you here alone." She said. Nikki looked up at her mother and smiled happily.

"Really? You mean it?" she asked. Her mother nodded.

"That's great Ma!" she said. Her mother looked at her daughter then smiled.

"I ordered Japanese food tonight, let's go to our secret room and eat it." She said. Nikki nodded and they got up.

**********  


Fuuko sat away from the others who came to offer their sympathies. They stayed away from her, respecting her privacy. Relatives and old friends looked at her from a far and shook their heads in sympathy; first her twin sister now her parents. The people they got to know after Yuriko's death were mixing with the old and slowly everybody was going to find out what she and her parents had tried to hide under their once fascinating homely surfaces.

"Fuuko…" Fuuko stared at the tree in front of her and tightened her expression. "Fuuko, your relatives are saying weird things." Said Recca. Fuuko said nothing but walked off into the trees.

"The scent of essence sticks getting to you too?" asked a voice behind her. Fuuko turned around to see a young strange woman standing behind her. The woman looked at Fuuko's white clothes and sighed. 

"You must be the predecessor of the deceased. I'm sorry…" she said. Fuuko looked at her and bowed her head to accept the condolence. 

"Kirisawa, Fuuko. I do not believe I have met you before." She said. The girl opened her mouth to speak just as a voice shouted out:

"Gretchen!" Fuuko and Gretchen turned around to see Mikagami walk towards them, dressed in a Western style of mourning… a black suit, like some of the other mourners. He stopped and looked at Fuuko who stared at him, with a quivering bottom lip and shaky hands.

**********

Mikagami could feel him self sink deeper and deeper into Fuuko's gaze. She looked so vulnerable, so intensely… small. Not like Fuuko. All presence of everything else had disappeared. He took a step towards her and in just two steps she was in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. His arms wrapped even tighter around her as she went on crying. 

"I'm sorry Fuuko." He said, closing his eyes as he watched her crumble into his arms. The wind blew softly, making the brownish autumn leaves rustle and fall off from the trees and slowly drift towards the ground. Small beams of sunlight finally made their way through the thick cover of the trees and made pretty little patterns at their feet. 

There was a snap of twigs and Mikagami turned around to see Gretchen edging away from the two, almost in tears. Mikagami tried to let go of Fuuko but she just fainted into his arms, probably of exhaustion. Gretchen chose that moment to run into the forest… Mikagami sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around Fuuko and lifted her up. He carried her to the parking lot where he released her onto his backseat. Closing the door her ran off into the woods to find Gretchen.

**********

Fuuko woke up much later when the sun had almost set, she was back in Recca's house. Yanagi sat opposite the bed mixing the tea, and when she saw that Fuuko was awake she spoke;

"The cremation has been done, Mikagami brought you back." She said. Fuuko buried her head in the pillows. Yanagi bit her lip. "The lawyers are inquiring about you… Fuuko tell me, do you want to stay in Japan or would you prefer to go away with your relatives." She asked. Fuuko turned around, her eyes surprisingly dry.

"My parents grew up here and lived here all their lives, I'm staying here. I'll be 18 before I know it." She said. Yanagi nodded. Fuuko sighed and hoisted herself up. She had Ganko to take care of now. That was the only family that remained…

**********

Nikki looked over the grave that read Kirisawa, Fuuko. She closed her eyes and then looked up at stars above. She'd also been in the forest when Mikagami had held Fuuko. She's watched him take her back to the car. Instinct had then led her there. She'd read the name yet had not understood it. Yet she was sure it was the one thing that could destroy Fuuko Kirisawa. Couldn't she understand? Mikagami was going to be hers.

****

To be continued…

A/N: So sorry about the late update. And because it's so short too ^_^. I was held up.


	6. The Irony of Love and Death

****

Disclaimer: FoR belongs to Anzai Nobyuki. 

A/N: Nobody likes Nikki from what I understand, *me happy* ^_^; I think this is probably going exactly where I want it too. By the way, incase anybody noticed… I took down Fuuko's diary (or am planning to when I upload this chapter). I also happened to notice a lot of little… err… plot-holes in this fic that I completely forgot to cover in the last few chapters ^_^. I'm fixing them as I go along, and I would really appreciate it if you guys tell me if any of you feel any confusion and explain to what confuses you. I'm kinda stuck since the notes I took for this fanfic were on my other computer and when the virus struck and my notes went like… whoosh!

Chapter six

The Irony of Love _and Death_

****

Dedicated to my best friend who helped me on this one.

**********

Fuuko went to school the day after the funeral. She wasn't one to mourn for long. She had to go to school. She had to graduate, get a job and support herself and Ganko. It is only with the passing away of one's loved ones, that one realizes how dependant they were on that person; and there is no one in the entire planet that can be more dependable than ones parents.

"Hey, Fuuko." Greeted one of the girls, a slight hint of extreme politeness in her voice. Fuuko managed to smile back. She rushed in through the halls of the school and to her locker. She had been so carefree and happy when she last saw this locker… now she was getting sentimental about the smallest things. 

"I need a break from all of this." She said to herself softly. She picked out her things, closed her locker door to reveal Nikki, leaning against the locker right next to hers. There was a strange expression on her face, as if she wanted to appear threatening without appearing unsentimental. Fuuko shook her head mentally. That made absolutely no sense!

"Hey Fuuko." 

"Good morning Nikki." She replied, she was still grateful for all Nikki had done that day for her. Nikki smiled, in a way that sent shivers down Fuuko's spine, for some strange reason or the other.

"My mother's going to Australia tonight, school business and all… you know. It's hardly been three weeks and she's already being sent abroad on school business…" she said then stopped. Fuuko spun her head around and spotted Mikagami walking past them. He didn't look their way. It was only when he passed by again that Nikki continued.

"Anyway, Fuuko… I was wondering. Would you like to come by after school, I would really like to ask you about something." She said. Fuuko was seriously taken aback.

"Umm, why not?" Nikki smiled.

"Great, see you at seven."

**********

It seemed like as if it would be an ordinary school day. Fair enough, it was okay. Nothing unusual, then why was he feeling so weird inside? Mikagami climbed the stairs with his hands in his pockets, hurrying but in his usual calm way. He took a hand out of his pocket and swung open the doors, he stepped inside scanning the crowd. None of the Hokage were there, thank goodness. He rushed pasted through the crowds and book-less entered his homeroom. As usual it was empty, except for one seat at the back. One of the girls sat on his seat, staring dreamily out the window. He sighed, he hated it when people tried to take what was his usual seat so he crossed over and took the seat on the other side of the room.

The students began filing in, one of them dropped their pen as they went past and before Mikagami could think about what he was doing he reached down and picked it up. He handed the pen over to the girl and was almost taken aback when he saw it was Nikki.

"Mikagami-san." She exclaimed. "Hello." She was looking down at him in the same girlish way most girls did. 

"This isn't you homeroom." He said looking away, he knew better than to encourage her.

"I know… I just came by, to uh- well, um… " The bell just rung then so she couldn't complete her sentence and rushed out. Mikagami sighed and rolled his eyes. Girls… 

**********

Nikki squealed with delight when she got to the hall and crashed straight into Domon. Domon smiled at her.

"Hey Nikki, you seem happy." He said. Nikki smiled at him. 

"U-huh… I am. Got to run." She said playfully winking at him. "Listen, I need to talk to you… how about… say, seven." She said. Domon gaped.

"Um, yeah though I'm not that good at tutoring or anything so I…" he began.

"No no silly, for other reasons." She exclaimed and ran away waving leaving a very confused Domon behind. This was going to be her day. First she'd confirmed that Mikagami was in love with her two, second she had the perfect plan to get Fuuko out of the picture.

Mikagami… she sighed as she skipped homeroom and sat on the benches outside underneath the Sakura trees. She was sure, from first sight onwards that he was in love with her and she with him. The way he'd looked at her the first time they met, the way he'd tried to resist her charms in the hallway and the way he'd picked up the pen and handed it to her. He had never bothered to do that to any other girl she knew. 

He was passionately in love with her and the longer she sat under the Sakura tree the more she convinced herself that it was true and the more she convinced herself that, that was the truth, the greater the desperation to get rid of the inferences became.

**********

The day finished surprisingly fast, and to Fuuko's amazement she found herself wanting to stay in school after the bell had rung. She walked out anyway, but behind the rest and right at the end. She looked across the field and spotted a figure waiting against the gateway. As she walked up closer she suddenly came to recognize who it was. 

"Hey… Gretchen… right?" she asked. Gretchen looked away from her feet and nodded.

"Hello Fuuko… I came to talk to you." Fuuko was confused.

"Um okay…" she replied. Gretchen cleared out her throat.

"Do, you… by any chance… like Mikagami?" she asked. Fuuko felt her heart stop.

"Uh… n-no." she said hoping that Gretchen didn't notice her red face. "Why? Do you?" she asked. Gretchen laughed.

"Yeah… love him in fact." She said. That got Fuuko worse than the first question did. 

"That… is, great news. I hope you'll be happy together." She said. Gretchen laughed.

"It's not what you think, he's my cousin." She said "He's my adopted brother in other words, now I know you're probably thinking; okay she's a cousin what difference does that mean to how she loves him but from my part of the world, liking your cousin that way… just isn't the done thing." She said. Fuuko nodded.

"U-huh. It really isn't the done thing here either… at least not my knowledge… but" She replied, "what's that got to do with me?" she asked. Gretchen sucked in her upper lip and looked sideways then replied.

"I just thought, that… if there is any feelings between the two of you then I'm happy with it and to tell you the truth… had you said yes, I would've encouraged you." She said. Fuuko was confused.

"Whoa, hold on… let's get things clear one at a time, first of all I've never heard him mention any relative of his, the only one I know of is his sister who died and his grandfather. Second, what concern of it is it to you if he's in love or not and third, what makes you think I like him?" she asked. Gretchen smiled.

"Why don't I take treat you to a cup of coffee and we'll talk." She said. Fuuko bit her lip then nodded.

"Okay, but this better be good." She replied.

**********

When the last bell rang Nikki was still in school; in fact she was hidden in the school office hacking into the school's security. She sighed, and stopped for a moment then went on. It had been so long since she'd used a computer! Being poor sure sucked. 

ACCESS GRANTED. Nikki jumped up from the computer chair with glee and did a small victory dance around the desk, then sat down and checked out the office files. She scanned the names and quickly spotted Kirisawa, Fuuko's. She copied it down onto a floppy and by the time half an hour was up she had copied Mikagami, Tokiya's also. Not only that but she also took down all their grades, previous school transfers, discipline, health records and every single thing she could find about the two. Then she took out the floppy and arranged the files in the way she remembered that they were and erased all traces of her being on the computer. Switching it off she kissed the floppy disk and carefully tucked it in her shirt.

**********

Mikagami was another story; he wasn't in school when the final bell rang. He was already at home. He hadn't skipped school, rather, his teacher insisted that he go home because he looked so pale. Mikagami had never really been the type who was prone to illnesses so this was unusual to him. To top it off, Gretchen wasn't home either and he was seriously worried. He wasn't one to get worried either.

"Things are changing." He thought as he closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of his sofa. He picked up a damp cloth and wrapped it onto his forehead. Things were changing, and changes were bothering him. He had fallen for Fuuko, admitted it, then shoved it to the back of his head again. That sounded so… cliché… like as if he were part of some corny piece of writing written by an insanely, hopeless romantic, who just loved to torture him. Him, who was emotionless, would be driven into a mad, mad triangle that would probably end in tragedy or something of that nature *.

"Mikagami, Tokiya… you're beginning to sound like a Shakespeare character using soliloquy." He told him self and laughed. Wait a minute, he never laughed. He was cold and distant, even to himself. Irritated with himself and life he threw the damp cloth onto the floor and got up. He didn't need a damp cloth; he needed a nice relaxing bath… relaxing bath? What next, bubbles and plastic ducks? Yeah, for some reason he could imagine himself doing that… everything else was going on like this in this weird, pointless piece of fiction that he imagined was being written by one of his many useless fan girls!

**********

Fuuko didn't touch her coffee, and not so surprisingly, neither did Gretchen. She did, however, reach up and pour herself four packets of sugar.

"Where shall I begin? At the beginning, or at the part where you come in?" she asked. Fuuko tightened her mouth.

"At the beginning please."

"Hmm okay. My name is Gretchen Hoshi, I am Tokiya's cousin… not by blood though, I was a good friend of his sisters'; before she died." She said looking down at the napkin in her hands. Putting it down she began to stir her coffee; "… after she died… life became difficult…"

**********

__

Mikagami turned around to face a 10 year old Gretchen.

"I'm sorry Mikagami," she said. Mikagami sneered at her.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For your loss."

"Pah!"

"You know Mikagami, if you need a sister I'm always there." 

"No, you can never be a sister to me. I only had one and she's dead."

"Oh don't cry… please… cousin then. I'll be your cousin, and your best friend." She said. Mikagami looked up to her and smiled. She put out her hand and he took it.

**********

"Oh." Was all Fuuko could manage to say. 

"After that, I moved away… back to the states, and we lost contact. Who could blame us? We were kids, we never knew about keeping contact." She said, her eyes misty as if she was actually picturing it all running through her head. Fuuko sighed. This Gretchen, she doesn't realize that she explained something I can not see. 

"I searched for him for two years and only last year I finally found him." She said wiping her eyes and then smiling at Fuuko. " But it's not the same; he's gone cold… he needs someone to save him Fuuko. It's too late for me, I came this year to find someone to save him." She took Fuuko's hand into both of her and looked her in the eyes. "Please Fuuko. Save him." She pleaded.

**********

Nikki stared at the floppy in front of her and sighed. 

"I have to find something, I have to find something to bring that girl down." She thought as she flipped over her notebook and took out a fresh page.

**Observation # 1** - _Fuuko and Mikagami are not dating, yet there is something between them. If signs show only as much as a sibling relationship I put in plan #2 otherwise I stick to plan #1. I will bring Fuuko down._

**Observation # 2 -**_ Mikagami seems to care about Fuuko. Should I feel threatened if I find out about any kiss or intimate moments?_

**Observation # 3 -**No observation yet…but I will find one.

****

To be continued…

****

A/N: Okay, I know… late, small and downright pointless chapter ^_^. Gomen; It was supposed to be the climax but so much has happened in school and home ^_^. I promise that by June I'll have a better chapter up. I get inspired during the exam preparation period and I'll always have a notebook with me to write down my ideas during that time. Wish me luck for my exams and do check out my online journal at: ** ^_^; Bu-bye till June.**

__


End file.
